


Redefining Taste

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala had the very two things she'd wanted for Christmas right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Taste

Vala had the very two things she'd wanted for Christmas right in front of her. Daniel, and chocolate. Pity she hadn't gotten to unwrap either.

Daniel was staring thoughtfully at the chocolates - liquor filled chocolates. A gift from Sam who was now a thousand miles away, and unable to see Daniel's expression. Vala figured he was trying to determine if said chocolates were a gag gift - a poke at his alcohol handling abilities, mixed with his love of chocolate, or just an easy gift to buy in the rush of holiday shopping.

Vala didn't care. She was getting rather famished, and the commissary staff wouldn't be serving Christmas lunch for a few hours yet.

"You going to share those?" she indicated towards the chocolates.

"What? Oh, of course" Daniel passed her the box. Vala studied a piece before popping it into her mouth.

"Mmm" she moaned appreciatively, "Daniel, you simply have to try these!"

"No thank you Vala, maybe later." Daniel turned around, busying himself with sorting the remainder of the gifts under the little Christmas tree in Vala's quarters.

"C'mon Daniel, just one... for me...?" Vala put on her best pouty face as Daniel turned back around to glare at her. Vala held a chocolate out to him, but he didn't move to take it. So, she edged closer, bringing the chocolate to his mouth. "Open up Daniel", Vala cooed, lightly running it over his bottom lip.

The chocolate was beginning to melt between her fingers, but eventually Daniel opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the candy. He bit into it immediately and coughed as the liquor centre ran down his throat. Vala couldn't help but laugh as she sat back, licking the chocolate off her own fingers. "Good, yes?"

Daniel swallowed the rest of his chocolate and gave an appreciative smile. "Surprisingly", he replied with a somewhat strained voice.

They sat together under Vala's tree as they opened presents from their friends and shared Daniel's chocolates. Soon, they were surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper and there was just one chocolate left in the box.

"Dibs!", called Vala, reaching for the lone candy.

"Hey, it's _my_ chocolate" Daniel said, quickly grabbing the box.

"As yes, but you would have remained ignorant to its wonders had it not been for my exemplary skills of persuasion", Vala argued, deftly plucking the chocolate from the box, "and this", she held up the chocolate, "is payment for my services."

"Oh, it is not!", Daniel laughed. "I would have ended up eating that entire box if you hadn't asked for one." He knew deep down he really would have left them lying around somewhere until the expiration date came into effect.

"Oh really?" Vala eyed him.

"Yes, now hand it over."

"Hmm, nope!" Vala made to get up, she was going to run. But Daniel sprung up behind her and grabbed her ankle as she tried to stand. Vala tumbled over on the floor, the momentum taking Daniel with her. She knew he had her now, so before he had the chance to loom over her, she popped the chocolate in her mouth, grinning around the candy as Daniel pinned her to the ground.

"I win", she mumbled around the chocolate.

"Not yet", Daniel looked at her determinately.

"Come and get it", she replied.

"What?"

Vala knew this was a dangerous game to be playing, but with him, she couldn't help herself. She gestured behind him and he followed her eyes to look up and found the entire ceiling in her quarters covered in Christmas wrapping, on which a dancing pattern of mistletoe played out. She had him.

Daniel's eyes came to rest on hers again, searching, looking for an answer to questions he hadn't even asked yet. He blinked a few times before a small smile crept on to his face.

Daniel brushed his lips against Vala's for a few moments, taking in the softness and the feel of her beneath him. His mouth them settled more firmly against hers, seeking entrance that Vala immediately gave him. He was assaulted by a myriad of tastes. The bitter sweet chocolate, already half melted in her mouth, the pleasant heady flavour of the liquor, and Vala herself.

He stole the chocolate from her mouth with his tongue, but Vala kissed him back, searching for the treat with her own tongue. Their lips continued to move against one another's and the chocolate was passed back and fro until it was completely gone.

Slowly their kisses began to separate and Daniel ran his tongue against her lips, cleaning away the chocolate mess they'd made.

"I win", he whispered against her lips.


End file.
